Ichiro Noro
Ichiro Noro (Romaji: Noro Ichiro; Kanji: 野狼, 一廊; English: Wild Wolf, One Corridor), also known as Extremity (Romaji: Ekusutorimitei; Kana: エクストリーみーティ), is a major character introduced during the Iron Cross Arc. He is one of the 25 Pillar of Moros; specifically, he is the 4th Pillar of Moros. ''Profile ''Biography WIP... ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Physical Capabilities * Enhanced Agility - Through the use of his tail, Ichiro is capable of amazing and wondrous fears of acrobatics and balance that are rivaled and surpassed by none but a trio of — as of yet unnamed — individuals. And even without his tail, Ichiro's agility is on the level of an Olympic gymnast. * Enhanced Durability - Ichiro exhibits a nigh-immunity to electricity and an uncanny resistance to kinetic force. He is on record for having managed to endure and withstand an onslaught of direct hits from a quirk which specialized in enhancing the strength of his assailant's body. However, in spite of that, it should be noted that Ichiro is NOT invulnerable to kinetic force. Instead, he simply exhibits a curious resistance that most attribute to his conditioning and training rather than his Quirk. * Enhanced Flexibility - Ichiro is flexible enough to manage stretches which surpass even the greatest performances of a world-class contortionist. In addition, Ichiro exhibits the skill to perform and revert such stretches in an instant and thereby managed to use those stretches in the heat of combat. * Enhanced Perception - Ichiro's senses of hearing, sight, smell, and even touch have been honed to perfection. Though Ichiro is unable to compete with someone whom exhibits a quirk which enhances the senses, he is able to either rival or surpass just about anyone without such a quirk. In addition, he exhibits an attention to detail which allows him to put those senses to their optimal use. * Enhanced Reflexes - Ichiro's reflexes are honed and quick enough to allow him to deflect a volley of high-caliber gunfire with enough accuracy to ricochet the gunfire towards any target(s) whom are within the range of the ricochet. As such, it is safe to say that Ichiro's reflexes are top-notch. * Enhanced Speed - As someone whom does not exhibit a quirk which enhances his speed, Ichiro is absurdly and ungodly fast. For he is able to rival — and occasionally surpass — the speeds of those whom exhibit a quirk which enhances the body as a whole. Though he tends to be outperformed by those with a quirk which specializes in enhancing the speed of the body. * Enhanced Stamina - Ichiro has managed to fight at his full capacity and without any degree of exhaustion for the entirety of a whole day. Notably, Ichiro's stamina is not a result of his quirk. But rather, it's a result of the conditioning and training that he had to endure in order to become an Orochimaru of the Yashagorō-ryū. Skills * [[Yashagoro-ryu|'Yashagorō-ryū']] (Kanji: 夜叉五郎流; English: School of Yashagorō) - Ichiro is an Orochimaru (Kanji: 大蛇丸) — or, in conventional terms, a master — of the Yashagorō-ryū, a ko-ryū of ninjutsu which — in recent years — has come to be feared as one of the most prevalent and most powerful ansatsuken in Japan. As such, he is skilled and well-versed in a variety of the tactics and techniques of assassination and guerrilla warfare. ** Kyūshotsuki (Kanji: 急所突き; English: Vital Point Strike) - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will strike one or more of the points in the target's meridian system as a means of incapacitating one's target with either numbness or pain. ** Kyūsho Shinzōken (Kanji: 急所心臓拳; English: Vital Point Heart Fist ''') - Is a kyūshojutsu where one will inflict Commotio cordis — a fatal disruption of the heart's rhythm — upon one's target with a perfectly timed and extremely powerful punch to the portion of the target's chest that is directly above the target's heart. Notably, if need be, Ichiro is able to perform this technique with his Extremity. ** '''Orochiganoiro (Kanji: 大蛇眼の色; English: Color of the Orochi's Eye) - Is an intonjutsu where one will blind, confuse, and disorient one's target with an abrupt flash of a chimerical color by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. *** Hikawano Suimenkyou (Kanji: 簸川の水面鏡; English: Water Surface Mirror of the Hi River) - Is an advance, if not masterful, application of Orochiganoiro rather than a distinct and unique intonjutsu. It consists of blinding, confusing, and disorienting one's target(s) with a myriad and variety of abrupt flashes of a chimerical colors by utilizing the surface of a blade to reflect light onto nearby reflective surfaces in a manner where the light will reflect off those surfaces and into the target's eyes in a manner that will greatly and suddenly fatigue the cone cells of one's target. Notably, unlike Orochiganoiro, this maneuver can't be countered by not looking at its performer. ** Yamata Sakaho (Kanji: 八岐酒歩; English: Eight-Branched Alcoholic Steps) - Is a chōhō where one causes the sight of oneself to blur by both rapidly swaying one's body like the pendulum of a grandfather clock and vibrating one's body at an extreme frequency. Notably, while one is utilizing this chōhō, it is possible for one to heighten the degree of one's bur by heightening both the speed of one's sway and the frequency of one's vibration. It should also be noted that, in order to maintain and perform this chōhō, the rhythm of one's sway has to be in sync with the rhythm of one's vibration and the speed of one's sway has to be equal to the frequency of one's vibration. Quirk * Extremity (Romaji: Ekusutorimitei; Kana: エクストリーみーティ) - Extremity's quirk is a bioelectric, cartilaginous, segmented, and spiked tail. Notably; as a direct result of years of conditioning and training; the tail is durable and quick enough to either block or deflect a volley of high-caliber gunfire with ease, strong enough to compete with and even overpower a physical enhancement quirk, and an efficient and powerful enough generator of electricity to provide a surplus of bioelectric power to the entirety of a small town. ** Bioelectrogenesis - Is Extremity's ability to generate an electrical discharge in a manner which is reminiscent of — but distinct from — an electric eel’s discharge of electricity. *** Ion Burst - Is a defensive maneuver where Ichiro will shield himself with an explosion of ions — and thereby dampen, negate, or rebuff an assault upon himself — by utilizing a discharge of electricity from Extremity to explosively ionize the air around himself. *** Biomagnetism - Is Extremity's ability to generate a magnetic field as an application of its bioelectrogenesis. **** Inductive Wave - Is a maneuver where Ichiro utilizes Extremity's biomagnetism to generate a number of magnetic waves which are able to subject a number of targets to induction heating. It is performed by utilizing Extremity's bioelectrogenesis to generate an alternating current with a high frequency, utilizing that alternating current to generate a rapidly changing magnetic field, and then utilizing that magnetic field to generate a number of eddy currents within the target(s). Notably, it is the eddy currents that heat the target(s) rather than the alternating current of electricity or the rapidly changing magnetic field. ***** Ionic Bridge - Is an offensive maneuver where Ichiro will utilize biomagnetic heating to ionize the air between his target(s) and himself and then discharge an amount of electricity into the ionized air. Immediately afterward; the ionized air will channel the electricity from Extremity, through itself, and then to Ichiro's target(s). ''Trivia'' *Has fought Godzilla in a non-canon Short Story. *His theme is I am All of Me. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains